


An Awkward Moment

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Roommates, Dildos, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: Nagito walks in on his roommate Hajime in a compromising situation. Things evolve from there.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	An Awkward Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse for smut okay enjoy x

It was annoying to walk right across campus to find that your class had been cancelled, especially having to carry the heavy books Nagito had to carry for his class. And now he had to go all the way back to his dorm.

He opened the door to his dorm room, walking in and closing the door behind him before stopping short at the sight before him.

His roommate had obviously taken the opportunity for some personal time while he was alone.

It was clear Hajime hadn’t noticed Nagito walk into the room yet, his eyes closed, his focus on the sensations he was feeling.

Hajime was in quite a compromising position, completely pants-less, lying on his side with his legs spread apart. He was pushing a dildo into his asshole, and wanking himself off as he moaned loudly.

Nagito was just about to quietly leave when one of Hajime’s moans was an audible “Nagito.” In shock, Nagito dropped his book on the ground. The loud noise caused Hajime to stop what he was doing, his eyes opening in surprise. His cheeks reddened as he grabbed his blanket and pulled it over him.

“I thought you had class,” Hajime said nervously, avoiding meeting Nagito’s eyes.

“Cancelled,” Nagito responded immediately, “Sorry, I… I didn’t mean to… um. I’ll pick that up.” He bent over and picked up his book, placing it on his desk. His mind was racing, going over the last minute. Hajime had moaned _his_ name. That didn’t seem right. Why would Hajime have any interest in trash like him?

Hajime was attractive, there was no denying it. There was also no denying that Nagito had been crushing on him ever since they met a few months ago. Being roommates with the object of your affection was difficult, but it wasn’t like he could have acted on his feelings. Hajime deserved far better.

Still, it was hard to hold back when such an opportunity had presented itself.

It was with this thought that Nagito turned back to look at Hajime with a smirk.

“Let me help you out,” Nagito said in a low voice. Hajime’s eyes widened, shock written across his face.

“W-what?”

“I just barged in here without a thought, you weren’t able to finish. I can help you,” Nagito said, moving slowly over to Hajime.

“Oh… uh. I – you – this is -” Hajime’s stuttering was stopped by Nagito, placing a finger over his lips when he reached the bed.

“Shh,” Nagito said calmly, “Do you want this or not?” Hajime nodded eagerly.

“Y-yes.”

“Good. Now let me take care of you,” Nagito said as he pulled the blanket that Hajime had so quickly covered himself with. He ran his eyes slowly over Hajime, who was now lying on his back. Nagito’s gaze lingered on Hajime’s dick, still hard from Hajime’s earlier work.

Nagito finally tore his gaze from Hajime’s dick to look up and meet his eyes. Desire had darkened Hajime’s eyes as he stared at Nagito, wanting. Placing a hand on Hajime’s shoulder, Nagito leaned in and pressed his lips to Hajime’s, kissing hungrily. Hajime responded immediately, a whimpering sound escaping his lips.

The kiss ended when Nagito pulled back, pulling Hajime’s shirt over his head and running a hand over his chest, admiring the way it felt under his hands. Hajime’s chest had been the main subject of many of Nagito’s fantasies, and it more than lived up to those.

As he lightly ran a hand over one of Hajime’s nipples, an impatient groan interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to meet Hajime’s eyes with a wry smile.

“I… I need…” Hajime whimpered. Nagito nodded, leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead before pulling his own trousers off, not caring where they went as he threw them away.

“Now, let me take care of you,” Nagito whispered, bending Hajime’s right leg up. He brushed a finger against Hajime’s perineum, moving to his hole. It was wet with lube already as Nagito slowly pushed a finger in.

“I just had a fucking dildo in me, I’m prepared,” Hajime snapped suddenly, “Just fuck me.” Nagito laughed.

“ _Someone_ is impatient,” Nagito said, “But just because you’re ready doesn’t mean I am.” Something about Hajime’s impatience made Nagito want to take his time. Hajime whined a little, shifting and pushing against Nagito’s hand.

Nagito wrapped a hand around his own dick, giving it a few tugs, really not taking long at all before he was hard and leaking. As he did this, Hajime opened his side table and grabbed a box, throwing it at Nagito. It landed next to him, and Nagito picked it up, taking one of the condoms out with a questioning look.

“Better to be prepared,” Hajime said weakly. Of course, Hajime was a very practical person, Nagito already knew that. Still, it raised the question of what, or more specifically, who, he was prepared for.

Nagito opened the condom packet and rolled it onto his dick, and started to reach for the bottle of lube still sitting next to Hajime when Hajime grabbed his hand.

“I am lubed up, just get in me,” Hajime demanded. He pushed against Nagito, trying to encourage what he wanted. Amused, Nagito lined himself up with Hajime’s hole and started to push in slowly, Hajime pressing back impatiently.

“Move,” Hajime hissed, and Nagito did as instructed, moving back and then snapping back into Hajime, the two picking up a quick pace together. Hajime moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he wrapped a leg around Nagito’s waist and pulling him in further. Nagito placed a hand on Hajime’s hip, his fingers pressing into the skin, still roughly pushing in and out of Hajime.

Loud moaning filled the air, and it wasn’t long until a groan escaped Hajime’s mouth as he came, having already been halfway there before Nagito walked in. Nagito started to slow but Hajime scowled and pushed his leg against Nagito to keep him moving, overstimulated while Nagito kept pushing in and out.

Nagito finished, his orgasm causing all thoughts to escape his mind as he collapsed next to Hajime, pulling out breathing heavily.

Squished together on the tiny single bed, Hajime wrapped his arms around Nagito, starting to regain his breathing. Hajime’s eyes were closed, Nagito gazing at his face, not quite believing what had just happened. This was far beyond anything Nagito thought would ever be possible, and yet, here he was, post-coital with Hajime.

Hajime’s eyes flickered open, and he smiled at Nagito before kissing him on the cheek. Out of everything that had happened, it was the kiss on the cheek that finally had Nagito blush as Hajime kissed him softly on the lips. Hajime tangled their legs together, not showing any sign of disgust at Nagito’s closeness. If anything, Hajime seemed at peace as he closed his eyes again, and Nagito was going to enjoy this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on social media
> 
> Tumblr: [komaeda-nagayto](https://komaeda-nagayto.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [komaeda_nagayto](https://twitter.com/komaeda_nagayto)


End file.
